icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1996–97 QMJHL season
The 1996–97 QMJHL season was the 28th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league continues to explore new markets as the Saint-Hyacinthe Laser move north to Rouyn-Noranda, Quebec. The New Faces Cup is renamed the RDS Cup, for its new sponsor, Réseau des Sports. Fourteen teams played 70 games each in the schedule. The Hull Olympiques finished first overall in the regular season winning their third Jean Rougeau Trophy, and won their fourth President's Cup, defeating the Chicoutimi Saguenéens in the finals. Team changes * The Saint-Hyacinthe Laser are relocated to Rouyn-Noranda, Quebec, becoming the Rouyn-Noranda Huskies. * The Moncton Alpines are renamed the Moncton Wildcats. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Frederic Bouchard was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 51 points (22 goals, 29 assists). ;Division quarterfinals Byes earned by: Hull Olympiques, Granby Prédateurs, Victoriaville Tigres, Shawinigan Cataractes * Val-d'Or Foreurs defeated Sherbrooke Faucons 3 games to 0. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Laval Titan Collège Français 3 games to 0. * Halifax Mooseheads defeated Beauport Harfangs 3 games to 1. * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Rimouski Océanic 3 games to 1. ;Division semifinals * Hull Olympiques defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 1. * Val-d'Or Foreurs defeated Granby Prédateurs 4 games to 1. * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 2. * Halifax Mooseheads defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 3. ;Division finals * Hull Olympiques defeated Val-d'Or Foreurs 4 games to 1. * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Halifax Mooseheads 4 games to 3. ;League finals * Hull Olympiques defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 0. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Marc Denis, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Left defence - Derrick Walser, Beauport Harfangs / Rimouski Océanic * Right defence - Stephane Robidas, Shawinigan Cataractes * Left winger - Philippe Audet, Granby Prédateurs * Centreman - Daniel Corso, Victoriaville Tigres * Right winger - Pavel Rosa, Hull Olympiques * Coach - Clément Jodoin, Halifax Mooseheads ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Jean-Sebastien Giguere, Halifax Mooseheads * Left defence - Radoslav Suchy, Sherbrooke Faucons / Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right defence - Frederic Bouchard, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies / Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Left winger - Jean-Pierre Dumont, Val-d'Or Foreurs * Centreman - Danny Briere, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Right winger - Eric Normandin, Rimouski Océanic * Coach - Alain Rajotte, Victoriaville Tigres ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Christian Bronsard, Hull Olympiques * Left defence - Francois Beauchemin, Laval Titan Collège Français & Jeffrey Sullivan, Granby Prédateurs / Halifax Mooseheads * Right defence - Jonathan Girard, Laval Titan Collège Français * Left winger - Alex Tanguay, Halifax Mooseheads * Centreman - Vincent Lecavalier, Rimouski Océanic * Right winger - Gregor Baumgartner, Laval Titan Collège Français * Coach - Denis Francoeur, Shawinigan Cataractes * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Hull Olympiques *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Hull Olympiques *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Hull Olympiques ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Daniel Corso, Victoriaville Tigres *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Pavel Rosa, Hull Olympiques *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Christian Bronsard, Hull Olympiques *Ford Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Pavel Rosa, Hull Olympiques *Ford Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Jean-Sebastien Giguere, Halifax Mooseheads *AutoPro Plaque - Best plus/minus total, Pavel Rosa, Hull Olympiques *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Marc Denis, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Stephane Robidas, Shawinigan Cataractes *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Roberto Luongo, Val-d'Or Foreurs *RDS Cup - Rookie of the Year, Vincent Lecavalier, Rimouski Océanic *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Vincent Lecavalier, Rimouski Océanic *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Christian Bronsard, Hull Olympiques *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Danny Briere, Drummondville Voltigeurs *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, Jason Groleau, Victoriaville Tigres *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Luc Vaillancourt, Beauport Harfangs ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, Clément Jodoin, Halifax Mooseheads *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Harold MacKay, Halifax Mooseheads *St-Clair Group Plaque - Marketing Director of the Year, Matt McKnight, Halifax Mooseheads *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Michel Therrien, Granby Prédateurs 96-97MonWil.jpg|Moncton Wildcats References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons